Study Tour
by yoonminlive
Summary: Aku yang terlalu berharap atau dia yang terlalu perhatian? - Jimin YOONMIN (dari kisah nyata yang dialami author)


**Ff ini dibuat berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi author. Selamat membaca.**

.

.

.

 **Yoongi Jimin**

 **Maybe ada other cast**

.

.

 **(Selasa, 22 September 2015)**

"Jimin, kau mau berkencan denganku tidak?" Teriak yoongi tiba-tiba saat aku masih sibuk dengan tugas yang diberikan wali kelas kami. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan gila dari teman sekelasku itu. Aku sudah benar-benar hafal bagaimana kelakuannya. Beberapa kali dia masih berbicara dan teman-teman sekelasku yang juga sama sibuknya mengerjakan tugas juga ikut tertawa.

"Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana yoongi? Kantin sekolah?"

Kali ini suara tawa terdengar lebih keras dan yoongi yang lebih keras.

"Yoongi, jangan gila seperti itu. Nanti aku menyukaimu."

"Kenapa ribut seperti ini?"

"Yoongi mau mengajak jimin kencan ssaem."

Kalau ditanya kenapa kelas ini tetap tidak diam, tanyakan saja pada gurunya. Seluruh murid dikelas ini tau kalau guruku yang satu ini tidak bisa serius. Masih dengan posisi yang berada dekat dengan pintu, park ssaem atau nama lengkapnya park chanyeol ssaem mulai berbicara.

"Mohon perhatiannya sebentar. Selasa depan bersama kelas 12 yang baru selesai magang, kita akan mengadakan study tour. Yang berminant bisa langsung mendaftarkan diri kepada jimin."

Lalu park ssaem pergi begitu saja dan aku hanya menghela nafas. Tentu saja aku dipilih. Lagipula aku sekretaris di kelas ini dan ketua kelasnya si pucat min yoongi.

"Aku ikut deh." Ujarku sambil menulis namaku di kertas.

"Yoongi, kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Ciee...yang nanyain yoongi dulu."

"Kalau jimin ikut, aku juga ikut. Apa sih yang tidak untuk kamu?"

Jujur, aku mulai menyukainya. Mungkin dengan menyukainya, aku bisa melupakan rasa sukaku pada wali kelas baruku.

.

 **(Selasa, 29 September 2015)**

Singkat cerita, kami sudah sampai di kota yang kami tuju. Pertama sekali kami menuju ke sebuah universitas dan kemudian ke sebuah gedung tinggi yang kalau tidak salah menjadi pusat informasi kota ini. Aku benar-benar merasa bosan dan sendirian karena teman-teman terdekatku tidak ikut. Jadi aku mencoba mencari keberadaan yoongi yang sempat hilang setelah turun dari bus.

"Yoongi, teman-temanku tidak ada yang ikut. Aku sendirian. Aku ikut denganmu ya?" Bisikku pada dia.

"Ikut saja denganku."

Lalu kami sampai di kantin gedung tersebut menunggu giliran karena murid kelas 12 masuk lebih dulu. Aku bersama teman sekelasku yang masih tampak lemas duduk berdua saja. Aku melihat yoongi duduk di barisan bangku sebelah kanan dari posisiku dan lumayan jauh. Jaraknya sekitar dua bangku. Aku hanya sibuk mengobrol dengan temanku dan saat aku melihat kearah yoongi yang mengobrol dengan temanku yang lainnya. Entah aku yang kegeeran atau memang dia mengarahkan kamera kearahku.

"Yoongi kok fotoin jimin sih?"

.

Yoongi yang memotretku diam-diam masih berlanjut saat kami berada di dalam bus untuk ke hotel tempat kami semua menginap. Aku dan kedua temanku yang tidak terlalu dekat denganku sudah mendapat kamar. Aku benar-benar tidak tau dikamar mana yoongi menginap. Aku hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu di ketuk. Aku segera membuka dan ternyata hanya petugas hotel yang mengantar bantal baru. Karena memang kami kekurangan satu bantal. Aku mendesah kecewa dan tidak lama pintu kembali diketuk. Aku mengintip dari lubang yang ada di pintu. Aku tersenyum saat melihat yoongi dan langsung membuka pintu.

"Oh! Jadi kamar kamu disini."

"Iya. Kamu mau ngapain?"

"Mereka ntar malam pada mau nonton. Kamu mau ikut?"

"Mau! Ok! Ntar malam ya?"

"Iya. Aku jemput."

"Minta nomor kamu donk." Ini sebenarnya aku yang modus.

"Untuk apa?"

"Biar gampang hubungi kamu. Gimana sih?"

"Oh."

.

Ternyata kami semua pergi ke mall bersama-sama dengan berjalan kaki. Tentunya bersama guru yang bertanggungjawab atas kami. Aku berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan yoongi dan tentu saja sejak tadi sudah membuat semua yang ada disana curiga. Apalagi park ssaem sudah senyum-senyum. Sangat menyebalkan. Bukan karena tatapan mereka yang usil. Tapi aku hanya takut berharap lebih.

"Yoongi, kalau film yang mau aku nonton nggak ada, kamu temanin aku cari jaket ya?"

"Ok."

Singkat cerita kami sudah sampai di bioskop yang berada di lantai tiga mall. Aku sebenarnya senang karena film yang ingin aku tonton tidak tayang. Jadi kami berdua langsung menghilang untuk mencari jaket. Saat sudah menemukan jaket yang aku suka, harganya sangat mahal. Bisa-bisa uang jajanku langsung habis. Jadi kami pergi ke toko buku dan aku juga tidak membeli apapun. Akhirnya tujuan kami berakhir di sebuah cafe. Kami hanya memesan jus alpukat dan nugget. Hanya saja dia memesan jus melon. Katanya dia memang suka. Berbanding terbalik dengan aku yang tidak suka. Karena aku hanya suka jus alpukat.

"Aku lapar. Tapi nggak nafsu mau makan. Apalagi tadi udah makan."

"Kan cuma makan nugget."

Tak lama pesanan kami pun datang dan mulai menyantap makanan masing-masing.

"Jimin, yang kemarin itu cuma bercanda aja."

Aku hanya tertawa walaupun di dalam hati kecewa. "Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku terkadang gila jadi aku balas aja. Kita kan sama-sama gila."

.

Setelah selesai makan, kami pun ingin pulang. Sampai di lantai dua, kami tidak bisa menemukan tangga untuk menuju ke lantai satu. Sudah berkeliling di lantai dua, tetap tidak bisa menemukannya. Jadi dia memiliki ide untuk turun dari tangga darurat saja. Sepi. Aku sedikit takut dan kami malah berakhir di sebuah toko tas. Sebelum pulang, kami pun pamit kepada guru kami yang sedang duduk di salah satu restoran.

"Kamu beneran tau kan kemana jalan pulangnya? Ini bukan kota kita."

"Tenang aja. Aku masih ingat kok."

.

"Yoongi, kakiku pegal."

Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi kami berdua hanya mengitari ruko dan beberapa rumah. Apalagi sekarang sudah malam, sepi, dan yang paling penting, kami ada di kota orang. Fikiran buruk mulai menghantuiku dan yoongi masih saja tetap tenang. Akhirnya aku berinisiatif menghubungi guru kami dan kami pun disuruh kembali ke mall.

"Akhirnya aku bisa duduk." Aku duduk di bangku panjang dekat dengan guruku. Sementara yoongi kembali berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kalian berdua ada hubungan apa?"

Perlu diketahui. Kalau guru-guru di jurusanku itu suka kepo dan jahil kalau ada muridnya yang sering berduaan.

"Hanya teman kok ssaem. Cuma dia yang bisa diajak."

"Teman kamu yang lain kan banyak."

"Cuma teman ssaem."

"Teman kok bisa pulang berdua, nyasar juga berdua."

"Terserah ssaem."

.

Tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi diantara kami berdua selain guru-guru kami itu. Aku pun berusaha untuk tidur karena sungguh demi apapun, aku merasa kakiku akan putus sebentar lagi. Tapi, saat aku mencoba tidur, telepon di kamarku berbunyi.

"Hallo, ini siapa?" Jungkook mengangkat telepon tersebut. "Oh yoongi. Jiminnya udah tidur."

Tapi aku malah bangun dan menjawab teleponnya.

"Kenapa telfon sih?"

"Nggak ada. Cuma mau tanya kamu udah tidur apa belum."

"Udah mau tidur nih. Kamu jangan ganggu donk."

"Ok deh."

Selang beberapa menit, telepon kembali berbunyi dan aku yang mengangkatnya. Aku berharap kalau itu si yoongi.

"Hallo?"

"Yoongi, aku mau tidur. Kok kamu telfon lagi sih?"

"Oh. Kamu tidur aja deh. Good night."

"Iya."

Astaga. Kenapa dia begitu manis sih? Beberapa menit kemudian teleponnya kembali berdering dan ternyata pelakunya orang yang sama.

"Kenapa lagi sih yoongi?"

"Kaki kamu pegal kan? Mau aku pijat?"

"Boleh."

"Kalau gitu, kamu ke kamar aku aja."

Setelah dia menyebutkan nomor kamarnya, aku pun langsung keluar dan harus naik dua lantai. Dia benar-benar bertanggungjawab karena udah bikin aku nyasar dan kaki aku pegal-pegal. Perhatiannya tidak sampai disitu saja. Aku bangun sekitar pukul enam dan langsung mandi (ini pas udah tidur di kamarku sendiri ya). Teman sekamarku belum bangun dan aku bosan hanya menonton televisi. Jadi aku berfikir untuk menghubungi yoongi. Tentu saja dia mau dan kami pun pergi di salah satu rumah makan. Tidak terlalu jauh. Takut nyasar lagi katanya. Itu pun kami hanya minum dan kembali lagi ke hotel. Saat sampai, guruku hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat kami berdua.

.

"Kalian berdua pacaran ya?" Tanya seokjin. Salah satu temanku yang numpang mandi di kamarku.

"Tidak."

"Ha? Tapi tadi pas aku tanya dia ngangguk-ngangguk aja."

.

Aku terus kepikiran perkataan temanku itu. Disisi lain aku senang karena setidaknya aku masih ada harapan. Tapi disisi satunya, dia kan sudah bilang sendiri semua yang dia katakan itu hanya candaan. Walaupun mengarah ke hal-hal lain. Padahal aku sudah terlanjur ada perasaan sama dia. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia merasa disia-siakan. Tanpa sadar aku menangis dan itu berlanjut saat aku sudah sampai di rumah.

Setelah seminggu lamanya dihinggapi rasa penasaran, jadi setelah pulang sekolah aku langsung pergi ke rumahnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke rumah teman sekelasku yang cowok dengan tujuan lain. Biasanya juga cuma untuk buat tugas. Karena waktu di sekolah tadi aku sempat menanyakan hal ini dan dia terlihat salah tingkah lalu pergi. Jadi aku ingin minta maaf juga.

"Yoongi, kamu benar ngomong ke seokjin kalau kita pacaran?"

"Tidak."

"Oh ya, maaf tadi di sekolah aku udah paksa kamu buat ngaku. Tapi, kamu memang nggal ada sedikit perasaan gitu?"

"Maaf ya jimin. Aku sudah membuat kamu menaruh harapan sama aku."

"Iya. Nggak apa-apa. Yang penting semuanya udah jelas.

.

Ya. Semuanya memang jelas. Bahkan beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, yoongi malah jadian sama kakak kelas yang benar-benar tidak aku sangka. Aku melihat mereka berdua sedang mengobrol dengan dua guru jurusan kami yang terkenal usil. Jadi, saat aku berpapasan dengan mereka, aku dipanggil.

"Yoongi jahat ya? Masa dia jadian sama kakak kelas."

"Ssaem apaan sih." Aku tertawa untuk menutupi rasa kecewaku.

Sungguh. Ini kekecewaan terparah yang pernah aku alami. Aku belum pernah diberi perhatian seperti itu. Dan aku juga belum pernah merasa kecewa sebesar ini. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain tersenyum menganggap omongan guruku itu candaan.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jadi menurut para readers, gimana kisah nyata author ini? Author yang terlalu baper atau cowok itu yang terlalu perhatian?**

 **Ini sih nggak author ceritakan seluruhnya. Cuma beberapa bagian penting. Habisan author nggak tau mau keluarin kemana lagi. Akhirnya dijadiin ff aja.**

 **Tapi dua bulan setelah itu, author jadi kpopers karena untuk move on. Pertama kali suka seventeen. Eh baru enam bulan jadi carats, malah jadi army sampai sekarang. Jujur ya, sebenarnya sampai sekarang author nggak pernah bisa move on dari dia. Bahkan guru-guru author masih suka sebut-sebut nama dia buat candain author. Contohnya waktu cap jari buat ijazah dua hari yang lalu.**

 **"Semalam yoongi datang lho." (nggak mungkin author sebut nama asli dia kan?) Bahkan masih ada candaan lainnya dengan menyebut nama dia.**

 **Terus ff ini sebagai ff pembuka di akun baru author. Mungkin beberapa dari para readers pernah baca ff dari YOONMINshipper.**

 **Jadi author mau jujur nih. Author nggak bisa lanjutin ff yang ada disana. Entah kenapa setiap author post chapter pertama, author nggak ada hasrat lagi buat lanjutin. Bahkan feelnya udah nggak ada lagi. Jadi untuk kedepannya author mungkin bakalan post ff oneshoot dan kalaupun itu berchapter, author bakalan siapin dulu di laptop baru post. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini.**

 **Untuk para readers terima kasih udah menyisihkan waktu untuk baca ff aneh ini. Sampai jumpa di ff author selanjutnya ya?**

 **Annyeong~~**


End file.
